Open Doors
by NMartin
Summary: Regina will never learn that she shouldn't lean against a door that can be open from inside.


Purple smoke disappeared, Regina appearing in front of the Charmings' apartment as soon as she had news about Gold's plan. She hated all this secrecy, the way she had to not only go undercover with Rumpelstiltskin and his army of skanks, but mostly, how this whole thing was stealing her time with Henry. She was doing this for him, only for him. She didn't have to prove anything to anyone, even if everyone seemed she had to. _I'm the only writer in my life, no matter how that asshole with a pen thinks I can't have my happy ending. Who have him the right to choose who is happy and who is not?! The idiot got stuck inside his own book._

After a few knocks she did not receive any response. Pursing her lips, she crossed her arms and waited. _Emma said she'd be here. But of course, our dear savior can't wait for the mother of her son to bring news. _She sighed and knocked again. No response. _Well then, I guess I'll have to wait here until she comes back._ Regina turned and rested her back against the door, looking down. _If only these people really cared about me. Emma does, of course, but just because Henry wants her to. She has never liked me, but who would? I'm a monster... the Evil Queen. They'll never forget the many lives I destroyed back in the Enchanted Forest, how much damage I made. I might have done wrong in the past, but why can't people get over it? _She rested her left foot behind her right leg, discretely relieving the slight itch on her calf. _Well, Regina, you know why. You've killed, you've hurt people. All because of Daniel— No, because of Snow White. If only little miss fairest-of-them-all had kept that secret... But of course, now it doesn't matter who is my happy ending. Daniel, Robin, not even this savior. Henry would be so happy if we were together, I would be so happy. But no, I'll never have a happy end—_

"Shit, Regina!" she heard someone gasp as she fell back, the door having been open as her mind wandered in thought. It hadn't been even remotely optional to keep standing: on one foot and in high heels without anything to lean on, her navy blue heel had inevitably broken. She wasn't even able to use her magic, but surprisingly she did not hit the ground. Strong arms wrapped messily around her just in time, the blonde's face full of worry once the mayor looked at her with surprise. Letting out a breath, Regina's chest rose and fell heavily. "It looks like you fell for me." the savior muttered, the joke escaping her lips before she could think of it. Rolling her eyes, Regina tried to gain balance and stand up, still not knowing that her heel was broken. "Regi— don't move— we're gonna—" falling on top of the older woman, Emma was not capable of finishing a sentence. Green eyes finding brown ones, the savior felt a blush creep on her cheeks as she waited for the woman to start yelling at her.

"It looks like I did."

The woman's words were confusing at first, Emma not being able to process the information at first. _What does she mean with that? _she wondered, frowning slightly as she stared at the other. Meanwhile, the mayor realized that if she had an opportunity, it was now. Hands moving to cup the savior's face, she pulled her into a deep kiss, lips clashing together forcefully. _Oh. That is what she meant. _Emma quickly fell into the kiss, her hand resting on the woman's hip as she pushed her tongue inside her mouth. "Fuck…" she muttered between kisses, lips finding Regina's once more. They forgot where they were, or how the door was open for everyone to watch. Purple smoke started to fill the room, each kiss making the savior forget about how to control her powers. Who could blame her? Regina's lips felt too good to care about anything else. The mayor's hand ran on her spine, the other moving from her cheek to her neck, pulling her and flushing their clothed bodies together.

Broken heel forgotten in the corridor, Regina let her head rest against the floor as Emma moved her lips down her neck. _This is wrong, this is so wrong. _Still, no matter what she thought, the feeling of the savior's lips on her neck made her forget everything. If someone had asked her now, she wouldn't even have known her own name. A soft moan escaped her lips, Emma's kisses moving up behind her eat. "I've wanted to do this for so long…" she heard her whisper in a low voice, letting out another moan as the blonde started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Me too." Regina muttered, eyes dark as she started unbuttoning the woman's shirt. Suddenly realizing the scent of apples on the blonde's long curls, the woman sniffed and pulled back slightly. "Are you using the same shampoo as me?" she questioned with a wide smile, pulling back.

"Shut up." Emma ended up saying, going back to kissing the woman as passionately as she could. With her shirt half-unbuttoned, the savior rushed to sneak her hand under Regina's blouse, finding her bra and cupping her breast, making the other moan again.

"Emma, you've left the door open ag— Oh god!" they heard a very familiar voice exclaim behind them. Eyes going wide, the contact between lips and skin was broken, the savior's mouth falling wide open while Regina froze. Chest against chest, both of them letting out hot, sharp breaths, they both knew Mary Margaret wouldn't be exactly pleased with what she had just witnessed.

"Snow White, interrupting couples since she was ten years old." Regina snapped with an annoyed roll of her eyes, pushing Emma off of her and standing up as she could, taking off her shoes and straightening and fixing her clothes and hair. As if she didn't have her lipstick smeared because of the kisses, and leaving the three of the Charmings confused, the mayor inhaled deeply and turned around, walking into the apartment and leaving her purse on a stool. Still lying on the floor, Emma sighed and started buttoning her shirt again. "I know Gold's plan."

* * *

_**Reviews will be very appreciated. Remember that you can ask for prompts via PM or review if you want! :)**_


End file.
